Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 470 - Two Pixel Offset
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 470 - Two Pixel Offset is the four-hundred seventieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Floating Point and Comments Kurt leaves then Hidey Hole and sees Wolfie directly over a torch. He gives an announcement of a livestream tonight, but does not know when. The Child's Play Charity is at $35,069.11 out of the $50,000.00 goal. Kurt explains the floating point jitteriness issue, and shows how entities are affected. He talks about starting to reply to comments with his KurtIndeed, and talks about a comment he read where his phone ringing last episode made him seem more genuine to a viewer. Kurt is considering getting sound panels, but can never get settled. Question: How much memory does your Far Lands or Bust map take? The file size of the world is 16542 megabytes, so 16.5 gigabytes of a single line in one direction. Kurt thinks that complicated worlds can be larger, like he thinks MindCrack seasons had larger worlds. The last overviewer he made was at the 699429 Monument. Televison in the Real World Kurt has tuned in to the start of Mad Men, and did not understand it at all. In the last episode it was 1969, but now it is the mid Seventies. He did watch Better Caul Saul's first season, and Kurt enjoyed it. It has great acting, and Kurt enjoyed the atmosphere of the Nineties. Question: For most YouTubers there is always a game or too they play in their free time, are there any PC games you play without recording? Kurt does not play any video games unless he is recording them. He was not really into video games as a kid, and that may explain it. When he spent off-camera work playing Wilson Hall it was strange as he felt unproductive. Question: Have you ever run into a fan somewhere other than PAX or conventions, and was it awkward? He met a worker in a coffee shop, and that was potentially awkward for the person that he was with at the coffee shop. Kurt looks at a grass block, and is shocked that the selection block is two pixels off. He starts walking backwards to try and pinpoint where the selection block offset rolled over. Thinking he might be giving away his position as it can be mathematically calculated, Kurt notices the pronounced jittering. Kurt begins going eastward to try and find where the jitteriness increased. Question: What is your favorite NASA Space Shuttle? Discovery would be Kurt's favorite shuttle where he failed to see it launch it often, though he saw it across Florida from Tampa. He has seen Atlantis up close multiple times, notably in the Orbiter Processing Facility. Question: The other day my friend stubbed his toe walking through the house and yelped slightly before I realized what I was doing I carefully shouted out loud "Careful Wolfie!" Have you ever said any catchphrases in your real life? Indeed is something Kurt has alway said like in real life. He stumbles upon massive mountains and sees he is still two pixels off. Kurt ends up at a previous Elevated Hidey Hole, and digs in a full Hidey Hole. A Creeper tracks him outside, and makes fall damage noise. Trivia * The end slate links to Far Lands or Bust 4-Year Livestream and WRECKFEST - Previously Known as "Next Car Game".